Bedtime Story
by oceannstarr
Summary: Ash and May tell their daughter how they fell in love. I know this summary is horrible but the story is better AAMAYL
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is another story I'm working on but the first chapter is really short enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!

"Mommy daddy can you come tell me a bedtime story?" A little girl asked as she waited for her mother and father to enter the room. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes yes the little girl was Vanessa Ketchum.  
"Sure sweetie so what story do you want to hear." Her mother May Ketchum asked.  
"I want to hear a story about you and daddy during your pokemon journey."  
"Well ok I guess I'll start off when I first told your mother my feelings for her or tried to anyway it all started several years ago...  
"Hey Max how much longer until we get to Fortree City." Ash said eager to get to there to challenge Winona the gym leader.  
"Well Ash we're almost there we should be just a days walk from the gym."   
"Ash why are you so excited to get there." May asked.   
"You know I'm always excited for a gym battle May." Ash said then all of the sudden Ash's stomach growled.  
"It sounds more like you're excited for lunch," May said laughing.   
"Well we have been walking for a while why don't we stop for some lunch." Brock replied. "Now I need to make fire so Ash you and May can get the firewood and Max and pikachu you can stay here and help me.  
"Ok," everyone said.  
_Great this will be a great chance to tell May how I feel_. Ash thought.

"Once I knew we were far enough away that Brock and Max couldn't hear I us decided it was time to tell your mother my feelings for her."  
"May can I talk to you about something," Ash said getting more nervous by the second.  
"Sure Ash what is it?" May asked. 

"May I um I just uh," just then he was interrupted by guess who.  
"Prepare for trouble your conversation is done."  
"And make it double and so is your fun."  
"To protect the world from devastation."   
"To unite all people within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth dats right."  
"Team Rocket," they both said in unison. Then Jessie spoke.  
"We're here for pikachu." Ash was boiling mad now, they interrupted him when he was going to tell May his feelings.  
"In case you haven't noticed pikachu is not here!"  
"Well then I guess well will just take all your other pokemon," James said.  
"No way you'll have to fight us first go beautifly!" May said as she called out her

pokemon.  
"Fine then go seviper!"  
"Hold on May I'll help you go taillow!"   
"Seviper use poison tail on taillow,"  
"Taillow dodge and use tackle." It was a direct hit and caused seviper to crash into Jessie James and meowth which sent them into their balloon.   
"Cacnea use pin missile," James said.  
"Beautifly blow it away with gust," May said. "Well Ash I'll let you finish this up."  
"I would love to taillow use wing attack on Team Rocket's balloon." And that was it the balloon blew away and Team Rocket was gone. "Well I have to say that was probably the easiest win against them."  
"Then we heard Max calling us. So we quickly gathered some wood and ran back to camp."  
"What took you two so long," Brock asked.  
"Well Team Rocket came but we got rid of them," May said. "Oh yeah Ash you were going to tell me something," she said.  
"Never mind it was nothing," he lied. "I guess I'll just have to tell her later." Ash thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!

"Once we walked until it was dark we set up camp, but I couldn't sleep I was so curious about what your father was going to tell me earlier I was secretly in love with your father and I hoped that he was going to tell me that he loved me too but I didn't know, but despite all the questions running through my head she was able to fall asleep but Ash was not having the same luck May was. He was in his tent with Brock sitting up in his sleeping bag beating himself up for not telling May how he felt about her.

_You idiot how could you not tell her. She was right there and everything you blew your chance nice. _"Oh well it's not like she would've said she liked me back anyway," he sighed.

"Aw c'mon Ash you don't know that," Brock said. Ash screamed then his face became bright red.

_Crap I forgot Brock was in here_. He thought. "Um Brock, how much of that did you hear?" Ash asked nervous.

"All of it and I already knew that you like May," Brock said.

"How did you know I didn't tell you," Ash asked.

"Easy you've been spending more time with May lately talking to her more, helping her with chores, and you've also been cheering for her more at her pokemon contests. And when you came back from getting the firewood today she said that you wanted to tell her something so I just put the pieces together," He explained. "And Ash I think that it's time you had an appointment with the Love Doctor."

"Oh no," Ash whined as he put his hand to his face.

"Oh yes," he replied. "Now Ash when was your last appointment?" Brock asked. _I think you need to make an appointment with a psychiatrist._ Ash thought. "Ash you need to answer me."

"Never because I never met anyone who calls himself the Love Doctor," he replied.

"Alright then well Ash I see that you are love sick over May," he said.

"What?" He replied.

"It means you really like her," Brock said.

"Oh well yeah I guess I am," Ash replied.

"Well Ash this is not a very serious condition every man experiences it many times throughout their lifetime." Brock said.

"While others experience it many time throughout the day," Ash muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Ash," he asked.

"No," he quickly replied.

"Okay Ash a way you can get over love sickness is by getting the girl. For me this is no problem but you… you it will take a little training." Brock said.

"If it's so easy for you to get a girl why don't you have a girlfriend?" Ash asked. Brock was silent. "And what do you mean training."

"I'm sorry Ash the doctor is out please ask all you're questions tomorrow." Brock replied. Ash shrugged as he walked over to his backpack put his sweatshirt in it and dozed off.

Well how was it I was trying to add more humor in this chapter so I don't know if you guys thought the Love Doctor thing was funny but anyway please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, Daddy, why did Brock call himself the Love Doctor?" Vanessa asked.

"Sweetheart even after all these years, that is still and probably always will be a mystery." Ash said. "So anyway on with the story, the next morning we all woke up had breakfast and headed off to Fortree City." Ash said.

"Hey Max, have you noticed that Ash is acting really strange today," May said.

"Nope, he seems pretty normal to me," Max said.

But May thought differently. _I know that something is bothering him; he has barely said a word to me all day._

"Finally were in Fortree City," Ash said excitedly. "Hey guys now that were here-," then he was cut off by Max.

"We know you want to go have your gym battle now," Max said.

"Well actually I was gonna suggest that we take the day off." Ash said. Then he looked at the others, they looked at him wide-eyed and their mouths were all hanging open. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like I've grown a third nostril?" Ash asked.

"Ash," May said. "But you never want to take a day off if you haven't had your gym battle yet."

"Yeah Ash what's up with you today," Max asked.

"Nothing I just don't see why I have to have my battle today."

"Okay whatever you say Ash," May said smiling. "Any excuse to get a day off to do whatever we want is fine with me."

"Great so I guess we'll meet back at the Pokemon Center at 5:00 for dinner." Brock said. "I am going to stay back here with Ash for a minute you guys can go on with out us."

As May and Max walked to town Brock pulled Ash aside and reminded him of their appointment. "So Ash are you ready for your appointment with the Love Doctor today," Brock asked Ash.

"No Brock I'm not ready! And quit calling yourself the Love Doctor! It's weird, I can't do this anymore!"

'Why not?" Brock asked.

"Because I don't think you're certified to give out this kind of information." Ash said, and then he turned away from Brock trying to catch up with May. Brock stood there motionless.

"What does he mean I'm not certified, the ladies love me," then he paused. "They just don't know it yet."

Ash ran down the hill and finally caught up with May, she noticed someone was behind her and turned to see Ash standing there.

"Ash, what are you doing, did you need something?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering what you were going to do this afternoon."

"Oh well I was just gonna go shopping. So you probably won't want to be around me," she said.

"Well, I don't mind actually I'll go shopping with you," Ash said staring at May. Then she gave him a skeptical look.

"_You _want to go shopping," she said.

_No, I really just want to be with you all day. _Ash thought.

"Yeah sure, you seem surprised," Ash said. Then May looked at him puzzled.

"Alright Ash Ketchum I want to know what's going on right now. First you want to take the day off and now you want to go shopping," May said.

"What! Is it so wrong that I've just want to take a day off, I mean I tired and I thought that taking one day to relax would be nice for everyone," he replied.

"Well alright Ash I guess you can come shopping with me if you really want to," May said. _Yes! I get to spend the whole day with Ash. _

Ash and May spent the whole day going from store to store. Ash would wait for May to find an outfit that was "totally adorable" and then they would head on to the next store.

"May why do I have to carry all of your bags?" Ash asked May as he walked slowly behind her.

"Ash you're the guy and everyone knows that when a girl and a guy go shopping together it is the guy's job to carry the girl's bags for her."

"Well no one ever told me about this," Ash whined.

"Oh Ash don't be such a baby were only going into one more store and then well be done for the day. Ash and May walked into a department store and May seemed to go crazy buying everything in sight. After an hour of buying six pairs of shoes, three bathing suits, two belts, a watch, three pairs of earrings, four blouses, and a red headband Ash was exhausted.

"May are you almost done?" He asked.

"Hold on Ash," she said from behind her door in the fitting room. May then walked out in a pair of very low cut tight jeans. "Hey Ash what do you think about these jeans." May said as she turned in a full circle showing off her figure.

"Um uh there uh," was all Ash could say. May giggled at her friend.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said as she walked back into the fitting room.

Ash and May walked back to the pokemon center where they were greeted by Brock and Max.

"Well now that you two are back we can go to dinner," Brock said.

"So did anything happen between you and Ash today May," Max said smiling at his sister. Ash and May were blushing bright red but were trying hard to hide it.

"No Max nothing happened," May said to her little brother angrily. _But I wish something did. _

Yeah!!!!!!!!! I finally updated this story I'm really sorry about the long wait but I think that the next chapter will be up soon. So please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
